1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to measuring devices, and more particularly, articulated arm coordinate measurement machines for measuring the coordinates of three-dimensional objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rectilinear measuring systems, also referred to as coordinate measuring machines (CMM's) and articulated arm measuring machines including portable coordinate measuring machines (PCMM's) have been described for generating geometry information from various objects and areas. In general, these instruments capture the structural characteristics of an object for use in electronic rendering and duplication. One example of a conventional apparatus used for coordinate data acquisition comprises a support and a movable measuring arm made up of hinged segments to which a contact-sensitive probe or remote scanning device is attached.
Geometry information or three-dimensional coordinate data characterizing the shape, features, and size of the object may be acquired by tracing or scanning along the object's surface and contours. Probe or scanning device movement is typically tracked relative to a reference coordinate system resulting in a collection of data points and information that may be used to develop an accurate electronic rendering of the object. In conventional implementations, the acquired geometry information is processed by a computer capable of making use of the information to model the surface contours and dimensions of the object.